


Burnt For Infinity

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Death, Demon Lapis, Demon Peridot, Demons, Drabble, F/F, Fire, Hell, Lapidot AU Week 2018, Oneshot, Pain, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2017: Day 3: DemonsTwo unlucky demons born into hell, forced to die over and over for the rest of eternity.





	Burnt For Infinity

Scorching hot fire carefully kissing their skin, licking it until it became a charcoal black, before withering away, leaving only burnt flesh behind. Pain was one thing, or it used to be. Once you’ve spent your entire life in hell, you become used to it. The thousands of degrees of heat, the fire, the blisters and bruises, they were used to it now, both of them. Not feeling the pain however, that would trigger a change.

It wasn’t a happy existence, why have one when you’re living in hell? But for Lapis and Peridot, this was just another day. Pain circulating all over their bodies, sharp thorns cutting through their wings, showing blood that literally began to boil thanks to the heat. They were in a never ending state of pain, crying, and defeat. Once they died and the sweet release seemed close, they were reborn and once more thrown into the abyss of emptiness.

All lost souls screaming and begging for forgiveness all around them, new people from Earth coming every day, appalled at what exactly awaited in the afterlife, the ever burning flames and torture, all those monsters ripping you apart. It were the last place you ever wanted to be.

But, if you’re a demon, born into this unhappy existence, that’s all you ever knew, and ever will knew. No matter how much they wanted, they could never leave this place, he’ll was their prison.

Peridot looked over at Lapis before taking her hand in hers. She had an empty yet understanding look in her eyes, and she nodded before placing a kiss on Peridot’s burnt lips.

If they would suffer, they would at least suffer together. So hand in hand, they painfully went through the act of dying once again. It would never end, they could never truly be happy. But together, atleast they could feel a bit less miserable as they endured this for the rest of eternity.


End file.
